Kisses & Cousins
by Itsy-BitsyR5
Summary: Ally and Austin have officially been dating for a month, which means that their first kiss is on the horizon. But that would be Ally's first kiss ever, and to make matters worse, her cousin is visiting and her eyes are set on Austin. Meanwhile, Trish and Dez wrestle with their feelings for each other, and Cassidy and Dallas are attempting to define their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Austin POV

I was hanging out with Dez alone for the first time since I started dating Ally when Trish came running up to us.

"Austin you have to come with me!" Trish demanded looking completely freaked out.

"Can't it wait Trish? This is the first guy time we've had in a month!" Dez exclaimed.

Trish sneered at him. "Well while you two are having your 'guy time' Ally has been having a nervous breakdown!"

I barely registered anything that was said until I heard 'nervous breakdown'.

I stood up. "Is Ally okay? Where is she?"

Dez and I followed Trish into the practice room where Ally was sitting at the piano. Her fingers were trembling as she played the piano off key. Her hair was a wild tangled mass, like Trish's when we went to the Everglades last summer.

"Wait, wait! No, I think I got it this time!" she muttered to herself and played a very loud and weird tune. "Yes! That's perfect!" she exclaimed writing in her book.

"Ally?" I asked staring at her in confusion. She looked up and started trying to make her hair look more presentable.

"Oh hi guys!" she said all bubbly. "Austin, I think I've got a new song for you! Listen!" she commanded playing possibly the worst tune I have ever heard Ally write.

I grabbed her wrist and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Ally, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked chewing on her hair. I gave her my 'I don't believe you' look and she sighed. "My cousin Buni is going to be living with us for the next month."

"And that's bad because?" I asked Ally, but Trish answered.

"Ally and Buni have been in a constant competition since they could walk. But Buni is more…" Trish trailed off searching for a word.

"Eccentric." Ally grumbled. "She's a songwriter too, but she doesn't have stage fright."

Trish nodded. "And all the guys like her. She's like the Ally 2.0."

Ally and I glared at Trish while Dez chuckled. "I mean more like the Ally 0.5. Heh heh." She gave a very unconvincing smile.

"No she's right." Ally sighed. "Buni is more talented, fun…and pretty."

"Hey, stop that." I demanded. "I'm sure you're much prettier than her. You know if you just brush your hair a little bit." I added earning an annoyed look from her.

"I'm going home." She growled storming out of the room.

"Ally! It was a joke!" I ran after her.

Trish POV

Austin ran after Ally after making that stupid – yet semi-hilarious – joke, which left Dez and I alone in the room.

Usually I would have made fun of him or made a snarky comment, but recently…I've been developing feelings for the doof. Ew! It sounds so weird when I actually admit it!

Ever since we got together to talk after the 6 months of silence I've been getting this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I'm alone with Dez.

And I hate myself for it. Dez is an irritating idiot that I would never date in a million bazillion years. So how could I possibly even think of having a crush on him?

Ally POV

I was sitting on the mall fountain holding my head in pain. I had just brushed my hair like Austin had suggested and it hurt…badly.

"There you are!" Austin exclaimed running up to me. "I've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes! For a small thing, you really run fast."

I gave him a small smile, and shrugged. "Yep, here I am."

He reached out and touched my hair, he smirked at me. "I see you brushed your hair."

I swatted his hand away and glared playfully at him. "Yeah; here's your brush back." I said putting the brush in his hand.

He stared at it in amazement. He gestured to the huge brown clump. "This all your hair?"

"That's what Buni can do to you." I said giving Austin a 'my life sucks' smile.

"What kind of name is Buni anyway?" he asked making me laugh.

"The type of name you prefer when your parents name you Clementine." I giggled and Austin made a face.

"Oh. It's that kind of name." He laughed.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Isn't she just unique?" I asked bitterly making Austin frown.

"Hey," he said and grabbed my hand. "Ally Dawson, you are the most unique person I know."

I smiled teasingly at him. "I would think Dez is the most 'unique' person you know."

Austin huffed dramatically and leaned away from me. "I wish you would let me be romantic and cheesy once. Just once."

I laughed and stared into his eyes when he suddenly closed them and started leaning in. Oh my – what is he doing? Is he about to kiss me?

He kept leaning in, and I kept panicking and leaning away.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kiss Austin. He was my boyfriend and we had been dating a month already.

But this would be my first kiss.

No, not just my first kiss with Austin, but my first kiss in my life.

I didn't think about it often. I just wanted our first kiss to be special, like in the movies.

A romantic picnic on the beach underneath stars with beautiful music playing gently in the background. He would tell me I look beautiful, kiss me gently, and then we would spend the rest of the night walking along the beach, sneaking in a couple of small kisses here and there.

Like I said, I didn't think about it often.

I was so busy panicking and leaning away from Austin that I had forgotten a very important detail. I was sitting on the fountain.

I realized this little fact a little too late, as my head was suddenly submerged under water. I resurfaced and saw everyone staring at me.

Austin's mouth was open a little in shock and his eyes were wide open.

"Ally, are you okay?" he asked and several people started to laugh.

I gave Austin my best 'this would happen to me' look and went back into the water.

* * *

The next day I was pacing back and forth at the entrance of Sonic Boom. Dad was going to be arriving with Buni at any moment.

"Ally, I need to talk to you." Austin said as soon as he was in Sonic Boom. He had that adorable worried look on his face.

However, I couldn't focus on how cute he looked because I was so distracted by the fact that he was actually in the store when Buni could come through that door any minute.

"Austin!" I exclaimed in fake excitement and blocked his way to go any further into the store. "What are you doing here?" I demanded looking over his shoulder in worry.

"Yesterday, I tried to kiss you, but you fell into the fountain." He said. "And I'm 80% sure that you did it on purpose. To avoid kissing me."

He looked so sad that it distracted me from my current worry. "Aw, Austin." I hugged him and he hugged me back confusedly. "I was avoiding you, but only because it's our first kiss and I want it to be special." I explained feeling a little silly but her grinned.

"Ally, that's great!" he exclaimed. "It means that you don't want to break up with!" he threw his hands up in the air in victory making me laugh.

I gave Austin another hug and when we pulled back, I couldn't help but start to lean in. This was it. This was going to be our first kiss!

"Ally, Buni is coming!" Trish ran in warning me.

"Okay, time for you to go!" I exclaimed, slipping out of Austin's embrace, grabbing his wrist, and nearly tossing him out of the store.

And then in walked my 5 foot, 3 inches tall nightmare.

"Ally!" my cousin squealed tossed her glasses into Trish's hands and gave me a huge hug.

"Buni." I said, unenthusiastically hugging her back.

Trish walked up glaring at Buni. She grabbed Buni's hand and put her glasses in it.

"Clementine, good to see you again." Trish said through her teeth.

Buni rolled her eyes, but managed to place a very fake smile on her face. I forgot how much Buni and Trish disliked each other.

"And you as well…Tish, isn't it?" Buni asked putting her glasses in her multicolored hair.

"Actually Clementine, its Trish." Trish growled, but Buni was already facing me.

"Wow Buni, did you do something to your hair?" I asked leading her to the practice room. I turned around to Trish and mouthed, "Be nice."

Trish pointed at Buni indicating 'I will if she will'.

"Yes actually I did!" she said bubbly. "My mom said I could have anything I wanted for my birthday, except for a car, and I decided I wanted blue and pink streaks!"

Trish snorted loudly but tried to cover it with a cough when I elbowed her.

"Well, it's really cute." I complimented. "Right Trish?" I elbowed her again.

Trish sighed and forced a smile. "It's super cute."

I grinned at Buni and flipped my hair so she could see my subtle highlights.

"I changed my hair too." I bragged. "Can you tell?"

Buni studied my hair and her head tilted to the side. "No."

"Oh." I slumped. "Well the lighting is bad in here, so…" I trailed off and Buni grinned at me.

"Oh Ally. I'm so glad you haven't changed." She sighed, tossing her arm around my shoulder and flipping her hair so it whipped in Trish's face, which was starting to turn red. "Come on; take me on a tour of your domain!"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Of course. Just a warning, there's a lot of strange people in Miami."

As I took her throughout the mall, people stared. That's the way it was with Buni. She would always live in a place where no one really knew her, so when she would visit me where everyone was a regular, she was the shiny new toy.

Not to mention that she's overly beautiful, so she grabs everyone's attention. I think that even Statue Man was watching her walk by.

"Dallas, Cassidy!" I called walking up to them. "Guys, this is my cousin Buni. Buni, this is Cassidy and her – um, this is Dallas." I said when Cassidy gave me a wide eyed look.

Buni smiled at my friends. "Hi guys!" she smiled and looked at Cassidy. "Cassidy you really should cut your bangs, they're distracting for your beautiful eyes."

Cassidy grinned and giggled in a way I had never heard her, making me and Trish stare at Buni in amazement.

"Wow." Trish muttered. "She is so good."

I nodded my agreement, and after Buni was wooing my friends over, I continued to show her around when she interrupted me.

"Whoa. Who is that cutie?" she asked pointing across the courtyard and my jaw locked. Of course Austin wouldn't go home when I asked him – well I didn't really ask him, but the point still stands!

"Oh, that's Austin Moon." I said slowly and Trish gave me a look that told me she was thoroughly enjoying the awkwardness of the situation. "And he's taken." I added hastily.

Buni smirked at me. "So who do I have to fight for him?"

Trish grabbed my wrist and yanked my arm half way in the air. "Uh, that would be Ally." Trish answered for me and I yanked down my hand.

"Yep. That's ma boyfriend." I said in my best 'this is really awkward but I'm keeping it casual' voice.

Buni smiled at me as if she felt bad for me. "Aw Ally, you don't have to lie to impress me." Trish's jaw dropped open with a small pop, and I reached next to me and closed it for her.

"Uh, I'm not trying to impress you." I said awkwardly. "Austin's my boyfriend…for a month."

Buni's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh Ally, I'm so sorry. I just assumed –"

"Oh we got what you assumed." Trish laughed awkwardly. Buni gave me another sympathetic look.

"Really Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything – wait. Austin Moon? THE Austin Moon?" she asked suddenly, her eyes lighting up.

"So you're familiar with Austin's work?" I asked smiling.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she squealed causing a few people to look over but Austin was too preoccupied with his ice cream cone to notice. "Don't you like, work for him?"

I grinded my teeth against each other. "No actually, we're _partners_." I emphasized and she shrugged.

"Can I meet him?" she begged and I hesitated. "Oh please Ally? Please! It would be the world, stars, and moon to me!"

I hesitated even more. Buni had an unusual knack for stealing my things.

"He looks a little busy right now." I said and we all looked over to Austin, who nearly done with his ice cream cone.

Buni reached over and grabbed my hand. "Ally, come on! He's your boyfriend isn't he? Well I have to make sure he's good enough for my baby cousin!"

I yanked my hand back. "Buni you were born 3 hours before me. That hardly constitutes me as a –"

"Please?" she begged and I sighed.

"Austin!" I called making him look over. He grinned at me and made his way over to us. Buni was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hey Ally –" he started putting his arm around my shoulder but then froze when he looked at Buni. He took his arm back, and looked back and forth from me and Buni. "Oh no. Is this one of those crazy girlfriend tests where I have to tell who the right Ally is?" he asked fearfully making Buni laugh.

"No Austin." I said smiling at my silly boyfriend. "Austin, this is my cousin Buni. Buni, this is Austin." I said making sure she noticed that my hand was interlocked with Austin's.

"Hi Austin, I'm a really big fan!" Buni enthused while shaking Austin's hand.

Austin still stared at her. "You know, you guys look a lot alike." He said. "Seriously, you could be sisters."

I smiled at Buni. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

I might've disliked how vapid and tactless Buni could be, but there was a time when we were close…you know, when we were two. Before, we had lived in Miami together. But when we were six Uncle Dan got a job transfer, and I only saw Buni whenever she would visit during the summer.

"So Austin, are you still coming over to my place for movie night?" Trish asked.

Austin grinned and nodded. "Of course! Zaliens 4, right?"

I grimaced for a second, but then gave a fake smile. Trish had invited me to movie night with her, Austin, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas. I would never miss an opportunity to hang out with my buds so I automatically agreed, but then she mentioned we were going to watch a lame scary movie.

"Ally!" my dad wheezed running up to us. "I …you… watch…store!" he gasped.

"But dad I'm off for the day." I complained and he shook his head.

"Buni…luggage…get." He wheezed and my friends looked at each other in confusion.

"Fine. I'll watch the store while you get the luggage." I sulked. "But as soon as you come back I'm going to Trish's house."

He nodded and walked away sluggishly. I turned to Austin and pouted.

"I gotta go watch the store. Can you and Trish keep Buni company?" I asked reluctantly. Buni wouldn't try anything with Trish there.

Austin nodded looking just as hesitant as I felt. "Yeah, but I don't think Trish will." He said looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked and turned around. Trish, of course, wasn't there. It was just Buni, smiling happily.

"Oh." I frowned. "Okay."

I gave Austin a hug and when he started leaning in ever so slightly, I just smiled and ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

**Okay, I have nothing against the name Clementine. I actually think it's a pretty cool name, but I just needed an interesting name. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I realized that in the last chapter, Dez had NO DIALOGUE! I was so ashamed that I hadn't given the best character any lines that I'm making up for it in this chapter.**

* * *

Dez POV

"Dez, are you wearing a night gown?" Austin asked when I entered Trish' room – which I was surprised to see – was really girly.

I looked down at my pajamas. "What? It's comfortable and breezy." I said causing a bunch of people to laugh.

I sat next to Trish when we watched Zaliens 4, and Ally showed up as soon as the credits started to roll – such a coincidence.

"Ally! What took you so long?" Austin asked, abandoning my side and throwing his arm around her.

Ally smiled though it didn't look all that real. It looked more like she was in pain.

"_Someone _couldn't decide what to wear." Ally rolled her eyes and I frowned.

"Why are you referring to yourself as _someone_?" I asked and she gave me an exasperated look.

"I wasn't talking about me, Dez." She said as a girl with colored hair walked in with a suitcase. "I was talking about Buni."

I heard Trish groan quietly beside me. Buni batted her eyelashes at me and my stomach turned over. I couldn't help it, she was really pretty.

"Hi." I threw out my hand. "I'm Dez, and you have really pretty hair." I blurted and she giggled.

"I'm Buni, and your freckles are really cute on you." She replied shaking my head and making me laugh.

"Well, yeah." I sighed and she sat next to me and Dallas.

Ally POV

Cassidy crawled over the pillows and blankets to where Trish and I were sitting.

"Ally, your cousin is amazing!" she gushed and showed us her newly cut hair. "She even gave me some clip on high lights!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "You're blinded by the glitz and glam of Clementine Dawson." She said bitterly. "I can't wait until she leaves."

I elbowed Trish. "Trish! She's my cousin. And she's been really nice." I reminded her.

Cassidy nodded. "You're just mad that she's flirting with Dez." Cassidy teased. "She's really not that bad."

Trish looked over to where Buni was sitting and smirked. "Oh really?" she asked and we both looked over to where Buni was flirting with Dallas.

Cassidy fumed. "Oh she has to go."

"What's going on with you and Dallas anyway?" I asked. "Are you guys together or what?"

Cassidy's shoulders sagged. "I have no idea. I don't think Dallas is really good at labels."

Trish and I laughed. "Oh yeah. I know all about that." I said. "You should talk to him."

Cassidy shook her head. "No way. I'm horrible at awkward conversations. I almost died whenever Blondie would talk to me at the Melody Diner."

I grimaced at the reminder that Austin and Cassidy were almost a 'we'. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Dez asked crawling up to us.

We all became silent when we looked at him…and then we burst into laughter. Buni had taken it upon herself to put makeup on Dez.

"Dez, why are you wearing lipstick?" Trish asked giggling.

Dez frowned. "Because lip gloss makes my lips puff up, duh!"

After the laughter had finally died down, we all gathered in a circle to talk, but of course, Buni happened.

"Let's play spin the bottle." she suggested spinning an empty Coca Cola bottle on the ground. Before it landed on anyone I grabbed the bottle and held it in my hand.

"Let's not." I muttered tossing it behind me, ignoring the loud crash it made.

Buni crossed her arms and pouted, but I ignored her.

"Okay, how about truth or dare?" Buni suggested and when everyone agreed, I did too hesitantly.

"Okay, Ally truth or dare?" she asked and I sighed.

_Don't let Buni humiliate you. _I reminded myself. "Truth." I said finally.

"Have you and Austin kissed yet?" she asked smiling a little and I turned red. "You have been dating a month after all."

"Changed my mind. I want dare." I said quickly and Buni rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I dare you to answer the question." She said and I frowned.

"Heh, what question?" I asked and she gave me an exasperated look.

She sighed agitated. "Stop stalling Ally."

Austin POV

I knew I probably shouldn't have told Buni that Ally and I haven't kissed yet, but it was impulsive. She just asked, and I told her.

So I had no clue why she was torturing Ally about this, and I had no idea why Ally was being so weird about it.

Ally grimaced. "I'm not stalling. You just aren't being specific."

"Ally, we're all friends, what are you so nervous about?" Dallas asked curiously and Ally frowned at her hands.

"No, Buni. We haven't." I answered for her. "I already told you."

Everyone went silent and Ally turned to me. "You told her?"

My eyes widened. "Um, no."

Ally turned away from me and yawned. "I'm tired. I dare all of us girls to go to bed." She said and walked over to her sleeping bag.

I grimaced knowing that Ally wasn't happy that I had talked to Buni about our personal relationship life. As the guys started to leave I walked over to Ally who was glaring at the wall.

"Hey." I said, and she gave me a fake small smile.

"Hi. Did you say bye to Buni?" she asked bitterly and I frowned.

"Ally, why are you so upset that I talked to Buni?" I asked and she sighed.

"I'm not upset. You better go." She said. "There's a no boys policy at Trish's sleepovers."

I sighed and gave her a hug. "Alright, I'll go. Bye girlfriend." I teased making her smile an actual smile.

"Bye boyfriend." She replied back in the same teasing tone.

Ally POV

After Austin left, Buni made her way over to me looking after him.

"Ally, why haven't you kissed him yet?" she asked seriously and I sighed.

"You know Buni, it's really none of your business." I said pointedly and she sighed.

"I'm just saying, if you're not attracted to him, then I'm interested." She said and I stared open mouthed.

"Clementine Dawson!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"I'm messing with you Ally." She said and sighed. "You and your friends don't like me much do you?"

I stared at her feeling a little shocked. "Buni, you're my cousin. I love you like you're my sister."

Buni sighed. "But as a person, you think I'm horrible."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "Buni, you're really great and you have a big personality. My friends just aren't really…adapted to it."

She smiled sadly. "Not to mention that Tish is in love with Dez."

I laughed. "So you see it too!" I shook my head. "You just attract guys, and that tends to make girls jealous."

Buni nodded. "Noted. I'll try to tone it down a little." She went to her sleeping bag that was next to mine. "Ally, you know you can trust me right?"

I was silent for a moment, but then I nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. Of course."

I couldn't decide whether or not that was the truth.

When I feel asleep, I dreamed of Austin. It sounded a little corny, but I can't help what my brain decides for me.

In my dream we were back at Trish's quinceanera, and we were slow dancing again.

"Thanks Austin, this is so sweet." The dream me said, and he shrugged.

"Kay, ready? Time for the dip." I gave him a looked and he smiled. "Don't worry you can trust me."

He dipped me, and I waited for Trish's mom to blow the air horn, but she didn't. Austin started leaning down to kiss me, and I was trapped. I couldn't move…but I didn't want to either.

Then the air horn came.

"Ahh!" I screamed awake.

Trish, Cassidy, and Buni stood over me; Trish with an air horn.

"Jeez Ally. It took you forever to wake up!"

My vision felt bleary and I sniffed. My nose was stuffed up. "I'm sorry you guys, I just sort of –" I went into a coughing fit and Buni squealed.

She ran out of the room and returned with Clorox wipes, and Febreeze. She wiped her arms with the Clorox wipes and sprayed Febreeze in the air near me causing me to go into another coughing fit.

"Give me that!" Trish snapped, snatching the Clorox wipes and Febreeze and throwing them on her bed. "But do you have any hand sanitizer?"

Cassidy ignored then and began to inspect me. "Ally, I think you have a cold."

I groaned and Trish called my dad.

"How did you even get a cold?" Buni asked while rubbing hand sanitizer on her hands.

I shrugged. "It might've been from falling into the mall fountain. But I don't get it. People fall in all the time and they always walk out okay."

Trish grimaced. "Weeeeeeeeellllllll…" she snapped her phone shut. "Nelson threw up in the fountain the other day, and there's a possibility that they just replaced the water instead of cleaning it."

I coughed. "Trish wasn't that your job? Didn't you just get a job as the janitor?"

"No…" Trish said unconvincingly.

Cassidy shook her head. "No Trish, I remember you walking in saying 'Guess who got a job as a janitor?! This is the worst job ever'. I remember because after that you hid inside your own trash can when the other janitors went looking for you."

"Trish!" I coughed and Buni inched away from me.

A few hours later, Austin was sitting at my bedside with rubber gloves and a doctor's mask with a bowl of soup from Mrs. Moon.

"This stinks." Buni pouted in the corner. "I'm sorry you're sick Ally, but you promised to show me around Miami today!"

Austin gave her a look. "You know you could always go to Sonic Boom to work since you're the new employee."

She shrugged, but then brightened up. "Hey Austin, why don't you take me?"

"Sure." Austin shrugged and turned to me. "Feel better Ally."

"Wait!" I coughed and stood up. "I'm feeling better already! Looks like I'll be showing you around Buni!"

Austin shook his head and pushed me down slightly so I was sitting on the bed now. "No way Ally. That was almost very convincing, but your runny nose gave you away."

Buni looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry Ally, I'll keep my hands to myself." She joked and with one last goodbye they were out the door.

Uh oh.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
